


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch8

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [8]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/ Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch8

大考过后的一星期，长点上机中学除了在发了成绩单时，掀起一阵小小的波澜，之后一切又回归平静，毕竟，这也只是一次的大考，是学生们的中学生涯中的一个小小过程罢了。

中午十一时，钟声响起，对学生们而言真是天籁之音，因为这代表着上午的课已结束，而下午的课三点才开始。

长点上机中学属于名门贵族学校，教的课程内容不但相较于其他学校超前许多，难度更是加倍许多，设想一下，每天上这样的课，当你听到象征休息的钟声，不会感到特别感动吗？

上条当麻手脚利落地收拾好，准备离开教室时，被一群同学拦了下来。

「上条！今天中午我们一起去吃饭吧！我订了第三学区 XX路上的餐馆，那里有地道的S国菜肴，很好吃喔！」

「北条！抱歉！最近我没空，没有办法跟你们出去吃饭。」

「喔！这样啊！我可以问一下你都在忙什么事吗？」

真是太好奇了！最近他们班的班长，钟声一响就冲出教室，也不知道在忙什么？！不会是忙着去图书馆念书吧？！他的成绩一直都相当优异，没必要如此认真啊！

「我忙着做饭─」

「你会做饭！那真好！我马上去取消订位，今天中午，不如我们几个就到你家聚餐吧！」北条说完后，他旁边的a国混血同学-杰克也跟着开心附和。

「呃....不好意思！这恐怕不方便，其实我不是要回家做饭，而是借家政教室来做午餐，因为我还有要帮别人准备，在学校做好比较方便。」

「你要帮谁做啊？！该不会有人仗势欺人，要你做他的奴仆帮他打杂？！」x的！谁有种欺负他的好友，他一定要好好教训他！

…..性格向来火爆的北条，一想到在自己不知道的地方，有哪个混账敢看不起自己的好哥们，他恨不得现在就冲过去把那人揍一顿！

上条当麻见到周围的人都往不太好的方面去联想，急忙的灭火，「不是的！那个人是一方通行啦！我是因为不想让他中午随便解决，才想帮他带饭的。」

一想到对方只要是自己解决三餐，几乎都是咖啡、炸鸡这两个轮流….上条就觉得头痛。

…..真是的！就算是血族，身体比一般人还要强健，也不能这样随便吃啊！混账！  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

听到上条解释，一旁的杰克哀怨的哭诉「噢！老公跟朋友这两者的待遇就是不一样，怎么我们没这么好的福气呢！」

这时，坐在窗边整理书包的吹寄忍不住对着杰克打趣道：「朋友怎么比得上另一半呢！你要是之后标记了谁，你也会这样差别待遇！」

上条当麻忍不住涨红了脸回答：「没有啦！我也没有特别差别待遇吧....我....他....有这么明显吗？！」

性子一向很急的北条，受不了上条支支吾吾地回答，连忙打断他说：「那到底是怎样？！你说清楚啊！不过，好友啊！容我提醒你，你现在可以去照一下镜子，你光是提到一方通行，你的脸就这么红，面对其他的同学你可从来都是别的脸孔，还特别凶，这就是差别待遇！你刚刚那句话一点说服力也没有！」

最后，可怜的上条，在大家暧昧加兴奋的目光的洗礼下，急匆匆的冲了出去。

男同学们以杰克为首的，对于他们的班长与一方通行配对这件事，除了佩服之外(上条真勇士！)，其实还抱持着担心的态度，他们都希望他们亲爱的班长不要出事才好，毕竟对方可是那个一方通行啊！真是出了名的凶残！

但女同学们各个眼睛放光，兴奋不已。「天啊！上条好纯情啊！冰山帝王一定会被迷死的！」、「噢！两个帅哥站在一起真赏心悦目！」.......

撇开同学们的激动不谈，上条当麻现在的内心也是激动不已，毕竟，他和学长的感情现在摊开在大家面前了，这可真是令人害羞！

「噢！天啊！希望大家的骚动，能尽量不要传到学长那边才好，要不然就太丢脸了！」

而且，或许这样一来，学长也会觉得很困扰吧！听说一些一等一的世家贵族，都是特别低调，他们的行事不喜欢出锋头，想必感情方面的事也是.....

于是，上条当麻就这样轻皱着眉头的赶往家政教室，同时拼命的在心里祈祷着。

……希望我们两个，未来不要出现什么麻烦才好….  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

事实上，上条当麻其实白担心了。

他亲爱的一方通行学长，非但没有觉得两人的感情变得高调有什么困扰，反而觉得这是一件好事，当然，无论是上条的班级对于他们之间的感情的种种反应，还是学校其他人的动静，以他的神通广大，怎么可能不知道呢？

是的，这一位被小学弟认定『可能会感觉困扰』的人，非但没有一丝一毫这方面的反应，反而还为此笑的心花朵朵开，每天都这样。

在这当下，一方通行身在学生会的会议室中开会，在这肃穆的会议中，会长又忍不住的笑了─因为脑中回忆起当麻训斥他不重视三餐的场景。

……真的有够可爱！

而会长的笑，也成功地让在场的学生会成员目瞪口呆。

〝…........天啊！最近是什么日子？！会长这样不停的笑，有什么特殊的意味在里头吗？〞不要怀疑，这是除了一方通行与上条当麻之外，其他成员的共同心声。

接下来的会议中，虽然成员们各个表现如常，其实大家私下心中所想的，已由『会议的议题』转变为『会长笑容背后所代表的意义』，到了中场休息时，更是在一方通行前脚一离开，他们后脚就聚集在一起热烈讨论。

最后，他们统一得出了一系列的结论：『会长笑→当然是因为上条中午会来→会长万分期待午餐之约→会长暗示我们快点结束会议』。

为首的学生会书记─结标露出了招牌的笑容，拍板定案。

「既然得到了结论，大家知道要怎么做了吧？！」

话一说完，大家笑得极其暧昧。

〝会长！请放心！我们一定不会耽误您的约会时间的！〞

…........于是，接下来的会议中，一方通行难得产生惊讶的情绪，因为他预计还需要两个小时才会开完的校务会议，神速的在四十分钟就完结，而且，会议的各项要点一个也没落下。

他不禁大为赞赏自己的眼光，果然成员各个都是精英，他没看错人。  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

会议结束后的半小时，上条当麻就提着便当出现了，能出现的如此神速，完全归功于结目标催促。

进到办公室中，见到一方通行还在处理公务，他便「咳！咳！」一声提醒着他，径自走到办公桌前，放下便当。

「学长！吃饭了！公务等一下再处理！」

平常的上条，凡事都相当好商量，不过对于事关心爱的学长的健康问题，他的态度可说是相当强硬。

或许有人会说，一方通行是吸血鬼，他的健康也需要担心吗？！

上条当麻一定会这样回答你：就算是吸血鬼，也不可能只喝咖啡就能过活吧！

他瞪得一方通行只得举白旗投降，无奈的把桌上任何与公务有关的物品通通收拾得一乾二净。

看着上条忙碌的模样，一方通行轻笑着。「当麻，你越来越有妻子的样子了─一个贤慧的妻子就该是这样啊！」

上条听到这句话，害羞的差点把手中的汤泼了出去，他努力掩饰着胀红的耳根子，让他的心保持平静，面色如常的将汤递到一方通行面前。「学长！少拿我寻开心了，你以为这个样子就能蒙混过关，少吃一点青菜吗？」

一方通行什么话也没说，只是淡笑的看着他可爱的小学弟，看得上条的脸更加的红，低头连忙坐下吃着饭。

….....啧啧！当麻这个笨蛋！真是不会隐藏自己的想法，就算低下头我也能看的出来，那些羞怯、窃喜、渴望互相交杂的情绪......好诱人啊！  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

饭后，一方通行要求上条，在三天后与他一同去Y市的一间学校做参访。

按理来说，上条其实不一定得陪同，毕竟身为一方通行的伴侣(同时也是副手)的他，留在学校以防突发状况才是明智之举。

然而，一方通行相当的坚持，而他之所以坚持，不只是为了制造相处的机会，同时，也是为了测试和磨练他的omega的能力。

未来，等到他接下克劳利家族甚至是血界的王的位置，身为他的另一半的当麻，担子一定会更重，不如趁现在放手让当麻能够好好的成长吧！

一方通行固然可以霸道的安排任何事，以他的影响力，旁人通常不会有也不敢有任何意见，但那是表面上，私底下呢？！他可无法控制。

特别是身为血族王族的他，选择的另一半并不是血族的那些既有的世家贵族，而是身为人族的平民的当麻，若是他没有任何表现，那群老家伙怎么可能不表示任何意见？！

所以如果是真心为了伴侣好，就要做到不让任何人有话柄可以攻讦他，顺便，以实务证明他的眼光是正确的，一方通行认为，这样子做才是保护当麻最好的办法了！  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

三天后，两人如期出发。只是，与上条当麻想象中的场景背道而驰。

他以为，这一次的参访，就算不会有像国王出巡一般的大阵仗，但也至少不会像现在这样，只有他们两人啊！起码是乘坐着加长礼车(戏剧是这样演的)，有专门的司机那个样子。

可现实是，加长礼车变成黑翼跑车，而司机就是学长本人，据学长所言，这次参访活动的成员，只有他们两人。

看着坐在拉风跑车的驾驶座上，比跑车更拉风(还戴墨镜)的学长，上条当麻觉得，他们与其说是要出公差，倒不如说是要度假还比较贴切。

催促着小学弟上车后，一方通行随口回答：「你不用想得太严肃，只要当成一般的户外教学就好了。」

上条忍不住咕哝着：「一般的户外教学也不会开着跑车到处跑吧！」

一方通行哈大笑，看来这个三天两夜的参访之旅，绝对不会无聊了。

到了Y市，两人先到安排好的酒店放好行李，接着一方通行不容反抗的拉着上条上街去。

然而由于舟车劳顿，上条只想好好泡个澡，熄灯倒头就睡，但是，他的学长却用非常正经的理由打消他的主意─添购合适的服装参加明天的正式场合。

这让上条哑口无言了，他当下忽然想起与学长第一次温室之约所发生的『惨剧』.....

…..噢！天啊！自己丢脸也就算了，可不能连累学长被人笑话啊！

不过，到了一方通行声称的『还算上得了台面』的地方时，他的omega彻底傻眼了。

那是一整条聚集了各国的第一线品牌的服饰的购物街，而且重点是，每家都是旗舰店！

在抗议无效后，上条只好认命得随着一方通行逛街采购了。只见对方像打了兴奋剂一般的疯狂采购，而且清一色都是为了他，不停的帮着到处搭配衣服，还不停的帮他打点各项行头。

整条街逛下来，上条当麻已经数不清自己『进帐』了多少套服饰、多少双鞋、甚至连表，一方通行也都帮他买了三只。

回想起刚刚一系列让他心惊肉跳的购物流程，小学弟觉得自己如果现在到医院去做身体检查，一定会被告知有高血压。

他还是第一次看到有人这样购物的，每当他们进去一家店，只要上条稍微多看了哪套衣服一眼，他的学长便挑了适合的尺寸，以不容拒绝的口气要他进去试衣，  
试完之后，确认尺寸合适便直接要人打包....之后学乖得不再乱看， 对方却没有因此消停，他自动帮着搭配了许许多多合适的衣装，

在上条一次次妥协去试衣之后，一次次要人打包，刷卡结账。整体的过程就像是在买夜市烤鱿鱼那般的自然，丝毫没有什么不对。

最后....在第N次阻止未果下，上条只好再次认命的看着学长帮他采购其他行头，看着他不停得刷着那张，额度像深渊那般怎么刷也刷不爆的卡。

事实上，一方通行的卡还真的刷不爆，那是真正意义的无限额信用卡，全世界只发行五张，那种卡就算拿来买度假岛屿也是没问题的......。

而这一切还不打紧，最后一方通行的做为更是让上条当麻大开眼界。

他居然进了一家行李箱专卖店，买了两只光看外表就知道价格不斐，而实际上价格更是吓死人的贵(多达七位数)的行李箱。

根据服务人员的介绍，它们标榜防弹，强度据说到了可防冲锋枪的程度，内装最新科技辩识系统，用那样的行李箱只为了打包他们所采购的那些服饰配件！

上条就像失了魂魄般的，愣愣得看着一方通行吩咐着服务人员们，好好替他们打包并送到酒店去.....。  
★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

回程时，上条当麻觉得自己更加累了，比舟车劳顿还要感到更加的疲倦，他不禁抽动着嘴角问着一方通行：「学长！你说要添购合适的衣装参加明天的参访，这我能理解，可是没必要这么多的衣服吧？！还有那些配件....」

噢！天啊！光用想的就头皮发麻。

一方通行不禁沉默了一会儿，才找出一个(自认为)无懈可击的说法。「因为我是你的直属学长，更是你的alpha，照顾你是当然的。」

「可是──」

……就算是这样，这些花费也太....太夸张了！

「你在校的成绩一直都很好，人缘也很好，可以说各方面都如鱼得水，所以根本不需要我担心，然而身为你的另一半，我想要照顾你，让你过得更加的好，这又有什么奇怪的？

…..后来我得知，你为了存钱，从以前到现在都是接收别人穿过的二手衣，甚至连用的文具大部分时候是去买二手的。当时就在想，既然我能在这方面帮得上忙，那自然就是要帮忙啊！」顿了一顿，一方通行又再度开口：「别啰嗦了！你不用觉得亏欠我，这没什么大不了，就坦然的接受吧！」

这番话虽然无法完全打消上条反驳的欲望，不过，至少他接下来倒是很给面子的安静下来了，他暗自打定主意，日后一定要慢慢把这笔钱给还了。

…......不过，回到酒店后，当上条像中风的老人一般颤抖着按计算器，计算完那两大箱的行头的总价值后，他放弃了以分期付款来偿还，他觉得，这笔钱，他大概分期到他踏进棺材都还不完，除非他运气很好的中了乐透头奖。

最后，刺激过度的omega，很反常地露出超然淡定的表情。

「哈哈！....反正学长说过要让我坦然接受，那我就这么做吧！.....」要不然还能怎么办呢？  
…..............................................................................................待续  


**Author's Note:**

> 这篇开始进入新的篇章，现在只是个开端，后面有更刺激的情节等着大家喔！


End file.
